Office Accident
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: Emily Prentiss and David Rossi are caught in a compromising after an accident in the office.


Office accident

Emily Prentiss marched out of Strauss' office and rushed straight off down the corridor, not even bothering to close the door behind her. That woman could really make her livid at times.

The female profiler continued to stomp towards the canteen, not even trying to keep the angry expressions from forming on her face. The wrath in her took over every ounce of her body. Could this day get any worse?

Evidently it could.

As Emily reached the door of the canteen, David Rossi came out, one hand holding his cell to his ear, the other gripping a steaming hot cup of coffee.

The two agents collided suddenly, causing Dave's coffee to spill out all over the front of Emily's white shirt, eliciting a loud hiss from her lips.

"Oh my god, Chris, I'm going to have to call you back." With that said, Rossi dropped his cell and grabbed at Emily's wrist, before pulling the dark haired lady into the canteen. "Emily, I'm so sorry."

The older profiler ran to the sink and soaked a cloth, before returning to the now teary eyed brunette. Without thinking he ripped open her shirt, sending two of the buttons flying, then held the wet cloth to her scolded chest.

"Rossi, what the hell are you doing?" Prentiss half screamed at him, pushing his hands away from her.

The male stepped back and properly took in what he had just done. "Emily, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to help."

"By tearing my clothes to shreds?" She spat back at him, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Emily, that looks really sore." Rossi stated softly, frowning at her bright red skin.

"No shit Sherlock." Emily shouted sarcastically, bringing her arms up to cover her exposed chest. "Just go and get my Go-Bag."

"Somebody should have a look at that."

"I think you've had a good enough look yourself. Just go and get me a shirt."

"Okay." He agreed, holding out the damp cloth, which she snatched from him, before he made his way out of the canteen.

* * *

><p>The male profiler returned minutes later with Emily's bag in his hands. "Here." He handed it to her. "Emily, I'm so s…"<p>

"No." She cut him off. "I'm sorry, I completely over reacted. I didn't mean to shout at you. God, it's just, I just got out of a meeting with Strauss."

"Ah, enough said." He offered a soft smile, which she returned. "I'm sorry about your shirt. I'll get you a new one."

"No, it's fine. It was an old shirt anyway and what happened was my fault anyway." She informed him. "If anything I owe you a new cup of coffee."

"Call it even?" He suggested.

"Deal."

She removed the damp cloth from her burnt chest, hissing slightly at the pain.

"You know, you really should get that looked at." Dave told her, stepping closer.

"I'll be fine, as long as I'm forgiven." She continued, as a confused expression appeared on Rossi's face. "For the way I spoke to you."

"Of course you are." He winked at the younger agent, going to place a hand on her bare shoulder, before he stopped himself.

Emily noticed his movements and put down her bag and the damp cloth, before standing and pulling the older profiler into a hug, calling out in pain as her burnt skin pressed against his shirt.

He pulled away from the hug and glanced down at her red chest sympathetically.

The pair's eyes widened as they heard chuckling coming from the doorway and turned to face the smirking faces of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia.

"In the Canteen, really?" Morgan questioned as he continued to laugh at the twosome. "People eat in here."

"I know, I mean there are plenty of out of use closets and Rossi, you have an office with blinds that close and a door that locks. This really isn't the place for this type of behavior." Garcia added, her grin spreading from ear to ear.

"No." Rossi practically shouted. "This isn't what it looks like."

"No, it's not." Emily agreed, moving further away from the male in front of her. "I walked into Rossi and burnt my chest on his coffee." She blurted out.

"And I was trying to cool her down." Rossi added, getting flustered by the situation.

"With your chest?" Garcia inquired, still smirking.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Reid greeted as he walked past Morgan and Garcia, into the canteen. "Oh my God." The young genius' eyes widened as he spotted Emily with her shirt off. His face nearly matched the color of her chest.<p>

The female profiler reached for her Go-bag and frantically searched for a shirt, pulling out a dark red one and quickly slipping her arms in the sleeves.

"Emily, why is your chest so red?" Reid asked, trying and failing to keep his eyes from her breasts as his face reddened even more.

"Coffee burn." She answered simply, rushing to fasten the buttons. "Hence why I wasn't wearing a shirt when you walked in here." She added, picking her coffee stained shirt up off of the floor.

"Obviously planted there, in case they got caught." Garcia said to Morgan, earning a glare from Prentiss and Rossi.

"It looks really sore." Reid told her, offering a sympathetic smile.

"It's not so bad, honestly." She lied. "Now, I'm going to get back to work."

With that said Emily picked up her go-bag and strode past the two hyenas in the door way, Rossi following after her.

"And remember." Garcia called after the pair. "Do it in your office next time and lock the door."

* * *

><p>The day went on without much trouble. The pain in Emily's chest eased after a while. It was still sore, but not as bad.<p>

After packing up her stuff ready to leave, Emily glanced up at the office that contained David Rossi. She still felt bad about the way she had yelled at him earlier. He was only trying to help and even if he was trying to take advantage of her, she wouldn't have complained. She was mad at Strauss, not him.

Emily slowly made her way up to Rossi's office, knocking lightly as she reached the door.

"Come in."

"Hey." She greeted, walking in and closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to apologize again, for earlier."

"There's really no need." He assured her, smiling up from behind his desk. "How's your chest?"

"Okay, still a little sore, but better." She answered.

"That's good."

Rossi's eyebrows furrowed when she stood there, not saying anything else, not leaving. "Are you okay? Is there something I can help you with?"

"I have a question." She stated simply, biting at her bottom lip, obviously nervous about something.

"Go ahead."

Emily closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, before asking her question. "Should I lock the door?"

"What?" The older profiler asked, trying to figure out what she was talking about. That's when the conversation they had had with Garcia earlier replayed in his head. '_And remember, do it in your office next time and lock the door.'_

Emily flashed red with embarrassment, feeling rejected by his reaction. She reached for the door handle ready to leave.

"Wait." Rossi called out to her, standing up and rushing around the desk towards her. When he reached the flushed brunette, his fingers undid the top couple of buttons on her shirt, before he placed feather light kisses to the burnt skin, earning a few soft moans from her.

He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes and pressed a firm kiss to her lips.

"Yes, you should lock the door."

And she did.


End file.
